Feelings between Blood
by goldenapple-95
Summary: ¿Y se Edward no hubiese contado la verdad a Bella sobre su vida amorosa? Puede que en su vida humana hubiese alguien especial para él... Short fick!


**Edward POV**

El piano era lo único que me distraía un poco de mi turbia realidad, aunque poco tiempo después de que mis dedos tocasen suavemente las teclas de mi amado instrumento, mi mente no pudo evitar recordar mi situación.

Yo estaba encantado con la perspectiva de la Gran Guerra, me moría de ganas por alistarme, mis padres se oponían, obviamente, pero sentía como si no pudiesen detenerme en mi decisión, y mi madre confiaba en que con la ayuda de otra persona pudiese convencerme.

Y tenía razón.

Ya me era difícil desprenderme de mi madre, mi querida madre, que me adoraba por encima de todo y siempre me protegía.

Pero nunca imaginé que contaría con la ayuda de ella.

Abigail, mi Abby, ella era la única que podría convencerme de ignorar mis ganas de partir a la guerra, y junto con mi madre no tardarían en hacerlo.

Yo aún no había caído, pero no podía tardar mucho más en decidirme. Estaba completamente convencido de que me iría a la guerra, pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón no podía abandonar a mi familia. Y mucho menos a ella; realmente nunca había estado tan interesado por ninguna chica, y mucho menos por todas las niñas rubias mimadas que me presentaban mis padres. Pero todo eso cambió cuando me presentaron a la luz de mi vida(N/A: acentúese vida XDD) Con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos como zafiros, su mirada tierna y su sonrisa pícara, todo en ella me hacía suspirar. Y lo más sorprendente era que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Aunque seguía encerrado en ese rincón de mi mente, mi subconsciente no pudo evitar seguir tocando el piano.

Derepente sentí unas manos sobre mis hombros, y una dulce voz tarareando la melodía que mis dedos tocaban.

A pesar de saber perfectamente quien era, no dejé de tocar sino que seguí haciendo sonar la canción que ella tanto amaba.

Cuando terminé me levanté de la banqueta y me enfrenté a ella.

-------------------

Solamente su mirada oceánica podía hacer que yo cediese a su petición, pero algo dentro de mí se rebelaba a eso, aunque ya quedaba poco para que ese atisbo de rebeldía sucumbiese ante ella.

Sonrió fugazmente, con esa sonrisa que ella tenía solamente para mí, y enredó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Yo correspondí a su abrazo y enterré mi cara en su oscuro cabello.

-Por favor, Edward-me lo pidió una vez mas-quédate conmigo-me miró con sus suplicantes ojos azules, pero yo seguí mostrándome impasible

-Abby, entiéndeme, tengo que ir; ¡quiero ir!-puse énfasis en la última frase

-Pero Edward, sabes que si vas puede que no vuelvas, y yo no se que haría sin ti-tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero era fuerte, y no derramó ninguna sola.

No soportaba verla sufrir de esa forma, saber que eso no la hacía feliz, yo sería capaz de dejarlo todo por hacerla feliz, hasta mi música; pero en el fondo era demasiado egoísta como para dejar a un lado mis sueños.

-Seguirías tu vida, yo no puedo ser un obstáculo para ti, y menos si ya no estoy aquí-dije en un susurro-pero ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿No confías mí?-pregunté con una sonrisa

-Claro que confío en ti, en quien no confío es en tu gran confianza-rió, me encantaba ese sonido, era como el canto de los pájaros

-Te prometo que volveré-dije en un susurro apoyando mi frente en la suya y juntando nuestros labios en un beso.

--------------

**Abby POV**

Me dirigía hacia la casa de los Masen alegremente, cuando vi a algunas personas visiblemente tristes, entre ellas pude divisar a Adam Applewhite, amigo de Edward y fui corriendo hasta el.

-¿Qué ocurre Adam? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?-pregunté angustiada, recientemente se había descubierto la epidemia de gripe española, y nos tenía a todos muy preocupados.

Adam no respondió directamente, pero por su mirada pude descubrir lo que tanto temía.

-N-no, no puede ser-dije horrorizada- tiene que ser mentira-rebatí intentando alejar la espantosa realidad

-Abigail, el señor Masen murió esta madrugada, y la señora Masen y Edward se encuentran en el hospital-me dijo abatidamente.

-¡Estás mintiendo!-le grité y me fui corriendo hacia el hospital.

En la entrada me encontré con una enfermera, y no tardé en preguntarle al respecto.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero los enfermos de gripe española no pueden tener visitas, solo los doctores pueden atenderles.

-¡Pero no lo entiende! Tengo que verle…-no me dio tiempo a terminar porque una voz sumamente suave y armoniosa me cortó.

Levanté la vista y quedé abrumada por la inmensa belleza de aquel doctor, por supuesto que sabía quién era, los chismes sobre el doctor Cullen y sobre lo bien parecido que era no faltaban entre las doncellas.

-Perdona, Catherine, pero creo que la señorita puede visitar al señor Masen-dijo suavemente, mirando con fijeza a la deslumbrada enfermera.

Me guió hasta la zona de los afectados por la gripe y pasé por zonas y más zonas llenas de enfermos; era incapaz de imaginarme a mi Edward como todos ellos, sufriendo un dolor terrible y con una gran temperatura corporal a causa de la fiebre.

Finalmente llegamos a una zona en la que había dos camas, una de ellas vacía, pero en la otra se encontraba la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. Sentada en una silla al lado de Edward, se encontraba la señora Masen, cogiendo su mano sin separase de él.

-Vamos señora Masen, vuelva a la cama-dijo pacientemente la enfermera

-No, no voy a dejar a mi Edward-respondió con un tono imbatible en su voz.

-----

Me acerqué a ella y me senté en frente cogiendo a mi amado de la otra mano y mirándole con ternura, recordando todos los momento que había pasado con el.

Después de un rato la señora Masen cayó sobre la cama de su hijo, desmayada.

Llamé a la enfermera y la llevaron a su cama, donde no dejó de pedir que la llevaran con su hijo, pero no cedieron.

Me senté más cerca aún de Edward y seguí a su lado durante horas.

Más tarde el doctor Cullen vino a ver a sus pacientes. La señora Masen plantó cara a la fiebre durante unos segundos para decirle algo al doctor que yo no entendí, pero después de eso, se rindió y se dejó llevar por los brazos de la muerte.

Cuando me di cuenta de ello los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, la señora Masen era una mujer espléndida, que adoraba a su familia por encima de todo, y su hijo era la luz de su vida. Edward se había quedado sin familia, pero me tenía a mí, y yo no pensaba abandonarle.

El doctor estaba muy serio, y no dijo nada, pero pude ver en su mirada que tenía miedo de algo, salió del compartimento y se fue a un paso muy rápido. Yo seguí al lado de Edward, hasta que empezó a revolverse en su intranquilo sueño. Comprendí que Edward tampoco iba a sobrevivir a aquello, que sus ojos verdes no volverían a brillar, que su hermoso pelo cobrizo no volvería a revolverse con el soplo del viento y que sus labios nunca volvería a posarse dulcemente sobre los míos.

Pero lo que pero me sentó, es que Edward no volvería, no podría cumplir su promesa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos me incliné y le besé en la frente, despidiéndome así del amor de mi vida, que iba a ir a un lugar donde yo no podía seguirle.

Cuando el agua salada empezaba a salir de mis ojos, me crucé con el doctor Cullen, que se dirigía con prisa hasta el lugar donde Edward iba a dejar de existir.

--------

Habían pasado quince años desde que la tragedia de la gripe española acabó con lo que más quería en el mundo, provocando que yo no volviese a ser la misma.

Por supuesto que me había casado, me habían obligado a ello, y de ese matrimonio había tenido un niño.

Ahora caminaba por las calles de Chicago, dando un paseo matutino; no se por qué lo hice, pero mi subconsciente me llevó por calles aún oscuras.

Llegué a una calle vacía que no conocía, intentando situarme me decidí a seguir caminando. Sorprendentemente había alguien en la poco transitada calle, una silueta de un hombre joven, de poco más de 17 años, y muy bien parecido. Se acercó a mí, y pude darme cuenta de quien era, sin saber muy bien si era un simple o sueño o la pura realidad ya que no había cambiado un ápice a pesar de haber pasado 15 años.

Solo pude decir una cosa:

-Has vuelto-susurré mirando por última vez sus ojos, que, sorprendentemente, no eran de ese verde intenso que me enamoró, sino de un color rojo que me produjo escalofríos.

**Edward POV**

Solamente me di cuenta de quien era el cuerpo de quien me había alimentado cuando terminé con su sangre y pude apreciar el color azul de sus ojos.

Aterrado por lo que acababa de hacer, dejé el cuerpo en el suelo y salí corriendo.

"Tengo que volver con Carlisle" pensé fugazmente antes de recordar esos momentos humanos pasados con ella.

**FIN**

La primera historia que subo, no seáis muy duros conmigo.

Edward os pagará en carnes si le dais al botoncito de abajo^^

Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luchia-mermaid-95


End file.
